Computers are embedded in nearly every facet of everyday life to include toys and playthings used by even the youngest of children. Typically, a child's interaction with a computerized toy/plaything involves an action/reaction to some activity presented on a display or a screen. In general, it is an adult's creativity that a child reacts to while playing with the toy/plaything. However, this type of play immerses a child in adult-created scenarios and biases, thereby stifling a child's natural creativity that originates in young minds not encumbered with adult experiences and biases.